


If I Have Kids, They'll Call Me Fury (Or Will They?)

by spiderkid36



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderkid36/pseuds/spiderkid36
Summary: Fury says he'll never have kids. What he doesn't realize is, he'd kind of accidentally adopted three.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Hill, Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Chewie | Goose & Carol Danvers, Chewie | Goose & Nick Fury, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Maria Hill, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	If I Have Kids, They'll Call Me Fury (Or Will They?)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SHIPPING! It's like a father-daughter thing, do not read it as anything else. Thanks! Hope you enjoy :)

There isn't a doubt that Carol, Natasha, and Maria are Fury's daughters. Sure, Carol isn't on Earth much, but always in his thoughts. Natasha lives in the tower with the rest of the motherfuckers (Avengers) but she's happy and that's what matters. Maria is his 'partner' for S.H.I.E.L.D., so he sees her every day. But he still loves the three equally, even if he never admits it. If anything happened to the three sane people in his life, well, it's Fury so we can just say it wouldn't end well.

They don't usually acknowledge the dynamic. They spend their time together and move on, he's just Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and close friend. He can't be more, they aren't used to having more. They're smart, but the reason why they don't notice this is probably because of their lack of parentage prior to him. Nat being an assasin for as long as she can remember, parents weren't something she would think about often or enjoy it when she did. Carol and her parents never got along. And Maria.. well, she might have her own but is private about them, and Fury is just a great extra dad. Anyway, deep inside they know it. But it's not like they're biologically related or anything, they're just really close friends, mentor and mentees... right?

Well, if anyone disproves that notion it's Tony Stark and his adopted kid, Peter Parker-Stark. Spending so much time with them, Natasha sees how she and Fury have a similar bond. Not in how they interact or started their relationship, but the parent-child thing, it's there. Nat realizes she found a dad, but never tells anyone for fear of spoiling it.

Carol is always away from home. She remembers the people there, missing them. She thinks about her room in the tower, her family there, and Fury. It'd been about two years since she was back to Earth, and transmissions and holographic video chats just don't compare to seeing them in person, hugging them, holding them. She has Goose though, that's alright. Lately she keeps thinking about Fury though, missing him. She doesn't realize it's because she views him as her father-figure until she's nearly crushed by a huge space-bearing creature and the first thought she has is how he will be without her. She never had a good relationship with her own parents, so she never noticed how she'd eased into that with another person.

Maria Hill is many things. Oblivious is not one of them, unlike a few of her friends, *glares daggers at Steve Rogers*. She always knew on some level that she and Fury had a connection past business or friendship, but could never put her finger on it. Until she was hanging out with Natasha one day, and saw this strange look in her eyes when talking about him. She quickly put two and two together, that the glimmer in her eye was because she also had the 'connection'. Soon enough, she discovered what it was, a parental like bond. Hell, she even saw Natasha as a sister, so it seemed she found herself a little family.

Fury was the last to recognize this. He's a busy man, working with top secret bullshit all the time, or keeping the dumbass of the week in check (usually an Avenger). He didn't have time to sit back and think about his relationships, and even if he did he somehow managed to always avoid it by forcing a responsibility upon himself so that he's busy again. He doesn't catch himself wondering what aliens Carol is beating up. He never lets his mind go to that place, wondering how Nat is at the tower with so many less competent people than her, but they're her crowd and make her happy, so it must be alright (absolutely not a dad™ fussing over his kids' friends, nope.) He simply doesn't see how he always makes Hill walk behind him on missions, or if there's gunfire or an explosion she's the first one he looks over for injury over any other company or himself.

Nick Fury doesn't have the time to dwell on these small moments. It doesn't matter that he nearly compromised a mission because he kept looking over his shoulder at Hill, or that he nearly fried a circuit when she was actually shot. He was just on edge that day. Thinking about space while washing the dishes is normal, he isn't just always thinking about Carol because of the time he sang to her in the nineties at the sink. Singing the Marvelettes every time he picked up a sponge is also definitely not linked to that memory. Walking into the office wondering if Stark is giving Natasha a hard time and if he'd need to scold him is not out of the ordinary, Tony Stark's face is practically everywhere.

His phone rings in the middle of a meeting. But it's Natasha, it could be important right? He excuses himself to the hall for a moment and answers her. "Romanoff, I'm in a meeting," he says, absentmindedly taking off some of his usual edge to talk to her.

"Sorry. Tonight is Chilli night, and your mom's recepie is the best. I know you don't usually cook, but Clint wanted me to ask if you'd come and eat some with us. You'd have to make and bring it though." Nat said perfectly nonchalantly.

"Natasha, we're discussing something very important and you.. you're calling to ask me to bring a large bunch of people, some with metabolisms many times the normal person's.. and by tonight? How might I even bring this much Chilli? The ingredients alone, Romanoff." Fury said, ignoring the fact that the logistics of the matter were seemingly more annoying than the fact that she called in the middle of a critical briefing.

"Stark can get them all at a moment's notice. And we have a big kitchen and plenty of pots and pans, you could just make it here. Plus, I have a bet with Stark about if it's actually as good as I say it is, you wouldn't let me down would you?" Nat said in her usual smug manor. Fury sighed. This woman.. what a piece of work. But she had a bet and he somehow really didn't like the notion of supposedly 'letting her down'.

"Fine. I have to go, I'm supposed to be discussing the possibilities of the beginning of a n- shit, that's classified. Anyway, what I'm not supposed to be discussing right now is chilli. Goodbye, Romanoff." He said, cutting her off. Their line was secure, it shouldn't matter that he kept almost disclosing classified data to her. But Nick Fury doesn't slip up..

"Fury. You done?" Coulson asked, peering out of the door. Fury sighed, glad the room was sound proof. The last thing his reputation needed was to be considered a caterer- especially of parties of over a dozen superheroes. He should be more emberassed.

Fury glared and walked back into the room, shoving his distracting thoughts to the back of his brain. He had a potential [Ｃｌａｓｓｉｆｉｅｄ] to deal with, not the time for thinking about trivial things like his relationships with other people.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fury watched over the dinner table like a stone gargoyle over a graveyard. Part of him was pissed to be there, another.. something else entirely. Was that emotional bonding in the air, or just the scent of his mom's chilli that was making him a bit proud?

"Thanks N- Fury." Natasha barily caught herself. But, of course, everyone heard.

"Did you almost call me Nicholas? Or Nick?" Fury said, pretending to be revolted. The warmth in his chest was not love, he must be sick.

"Fury. I meant Fury, you know that." Nat said, sliding past him and bringing her plate and a few others' to the sink.

"It does not matter what message you intend to convey but the words that come out of your mouth, Romanoff, you know this. Which was it that you almost called me, Nick or Nicholas? Natasha." Fury said threateningly, absolutely not thinking about he and Carol in the car to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base talking about what his future kids may call him. Completely unrelated. He advanced towards her, struggling to maintain such a harsh exterior when his insides are betraying him by melting and wanting to allow this incorrect name to resume usage.

"Nick. I was about to call you Nick, Fury. I have no idea why, but I almost di- CAROL!" Nat said, startling everyone. Carol smirked as she emerged almost out of nowhere.

"You almost called him Nick." she said, failing to conceal her obvious pleasure at the slip up. "He said even his kids would call him Fury," Carol said.

"I-" Fury started, causing Carol to glare.

"I'm not finished. Anyway, he said his kids would call him Fury. I guess he was wrong." Carol said. Fury's face was priceless, of course expecting this to mean if Nat got to call him Nick maybe his kids would call him that or something else..

"You do realize, Fury, I mean us. Me, Nat, and Maria. You are the most paranoid person in the universe, and by far the most observant. Well, observe this- Nicholas." Carol said, pulling him into a wierd half-side hug. Fury kind of lessened his scowl, but cleared his throat.

"Long time no see." Maria said, pulling Carol into a full hug. "And Dad, I expect a present for my birthday next week. Since it's official now," Fury nearly puked at being called 'Dad' but stomached it for his.. somehow three adopted children from his life.

"So, should we get the adoption certificates or should you?" Nat asked, leaning on the counter and crossing her arms. Fury calmed down once Goose started brushing at his feet.

"Goose! How is m-" Fury said, stopping himself from baby talk because he didn't want further humiliation. On second thought. "How's my favorite daughter?" He said, grinning like nobody had ever seen.

"Plot twist-" Peter started, shushed by everyone else to let Fury bask in his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best thing I've ever written, but if you liked it then that's great! Thinking of making a sequel in the future of him realizing he's also a grandpa.. dunno. (Cough cough, Nat and her spiderbaby Peter?, cough cough) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
